The present invention pertains generally to transportation of water. More particularly, the new and useful invention claimed in this document pertains to a ditch liner system for conveying water through earthen irrigation ditches. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for providing both an apparatus and method for detachably connecting liner sections by snapping liner section ends together to secure individual sections to form a ditch liner system within a ditch. The present invention also is useful for directing water flow into, among, and from interconnected ditch liner sections and ditches in such a way as to reduce water loss during transportation of water through the system of ditch liners practiced in accordance with the present invention.
Ditches formed in the earth for conveying water to a point or area of use have been common for generations throughout the world. Ditches have been used to transport both potable and irrigation water. Earthen irrigation ditches continue to be significant transporters of water, particularly to convey surface irrigation water to crops. As used in this document, the term xe2x80x9cditchxe2x80x9d includes any excavation dug in the earth that may be referred to as a drain, channel, canal or acequia. Earthen ditches, relying on principles of gravity flow to transport water along descending elevations of a ditch, continue to be popular because they provide low-cost irrigation systems.
During transportation of water through earthen ditches unlined by a material other than dirt, significant quantities of that ever more precious commodity, water, are lost because of seepage, erosion, trans-evaporation and other causes. Tests indicate that as much as 80-90% of water may be lost during transportation through an unlined earthen ditch before water is delivered to a point or area for application and use.
Accordingly, a number of approaches, suggestions and means for lining earthen ditches have been proposed or suggested. At least one prior approach for lining earthen ditches includes concrete. Concrete, however, is expensive to install, is substantially permanent, and requires erection of forms into which concrete must be formed to create necessary shapes. Other proposals for lining ditches have included use of various forms of metal, most often alloys of steel. Metal liners, however, have proven too rigid, too heavy to install easily, and unacceptable for a variety of environmental reasons. Polyvinyl chloride (xe2x80x9cPVCxe2x80x9d) also has been used, but in many locales liners made of PVC must be buried beneath ground because of environmental concerns.
Additional limitations of those prior approaches to transporting water through earthen ditches are significant. Not only are large quantities of water lost through seepage, erosion and evaporation, but unlined earthen ditches must constantly be maintained, cleaned and repaired to avoid further loss of water through wall collapse, accumulated debris, absorption through dirt walls, and capillary action. Repair and maintenance of ditches is costly and labor intensive. Limitations of prior approaches that involved lining earthen ditches with a variety of materials such as concrete, metal and more recently one or more forms of polyvinyl chloride materials, are expensive and unresponsive to modern environmental concerns. Such materials have proven difficult to install in remote geographical areas, inflexibly positioned once installed, and often require major construction efforts often neither practical nor affordable. Such materials also do not allow making component ditch parts that snap together to form a detachable but locked joint. Inability to readily direct and redirect water flow to other ditches or in other directions using concrete or steel also is a significant limitation on their use.
An exemplary solution to problems associated with lining earthen ditches was provided by one of the present inventors in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,640 B1, issued to Kenneth L. Suazo on Aug. 14, 2001 (xe2x80x9cSuazo Patentxe2x80x9d). The Suazo Patent provided an irrigation ditch liner system comprising a plurality of liner sections that are semi-cylindrical in shape and employ a sem-cylindrical connector piece to connect liner sections along the course of a ditch.
To appreciate the additional advantages of the present invention, it is important first to appreciate the significant distances that an interconnected system of liner sections may traverse in a field environment during use and operation of the present invention. Ditch lengths exceeding five thousand feet are not uncommon. In many field environments, the rate at which water flows through a ditch also is significant. Frequently, a ditch master, or similar official, notifies a property owner when water for irrigation has been released upstream. It thereafter becomes the responsibility of the ditch owner to secure the allotment of water before it passes downstream.
It also should be appreciated that loss of water, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cseepage loss,xe2x80x9d may be considerable. At least one report issued by New Mexico State University entitled xe2x80x9cField/laboratory Studies for the FastDitch Lining System,xe2x80x9d dated Feb. 10, 2002 (xe2x80x9cReportxe2x80x9d), indicates the results of tests conducted over a nine day interval. Total water losses during the nine day test period were estimated to be 14,245,010 gallons, or 85.8% of total flow, when water was conducted through an unlined earthen ditch. The report attributes most water losses to existing vegetation overgrowth, tree root systems, gopher holes, evaporation, and seepage or percolation. On the other hand, that same report, based on field measurements taken with the liner system disclosed in the Suazo Patent installed in the same earthen ditch, showed a total loss of only 7.3% of total flow.
The present invention seeks to eliminate even that small amount of seepage loss. Further optimizations in connection with the Suazo Patent may be achieved as provided in connection with the present invention by providing alternative features and elements desirable for increasing the range and variety of differing applications and environments in which the present invention maybe used. As indicated, a previously unaddressed need exists for a new, useful and improved apparatus and method for lining ditches that is easy to install, lightweight, will transport water efficiently at larger than customary flow rates while also reducing loss of water during conveyance, and will reduce maintenance problems that accompany insiltation, cleaning and maintenance of conventional earthen ditches and ditch liners.
Given the conventional solutions for attempting to solve problems associated with conventional ditch liners, it would be desirable, and of considerable advantage, to provide an apparatus and method for transporting water through an earthen ditch that is lightweight, easy to install with readily available common tools and equipment, is capable of transporting water efficiently at larger than normal or conventional flow rates, yet significantly reduces water loss during transportation of water through a system of ditch liners. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for transporting water through an earthen ditch that is comparatively less expensive, is aesthetically pleasing in the operative environment, is environmentally friendly, and requires no unique skills to assemble, install, and maintain.
The present invention provides numerous advantages in connection with an apparatus and method for transporting water through an earthen ditch. At least one advantage of the present invention is that it provides an apparatus and method for lining ditches that is manufactured and constructed of materials that are environmentally safe, non-toxic, and completely recyclable.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is a unique feature that allows liner sections to be snapped together for assembly into a ditch liner system. Any number of various and varying liner sections formed with locking channel segments in accordance with the present invention may be assembled into a system for transporting water through a ditch. The handle assemblies also facilitate ease of assembly of ditch liner sections while on the bank of a ditch, rather than in the ditch. When snapped together, the ditch liner sections are removably locked together and will remain detachably interconnected until snapped apart or unlocked. Snapped together locking channel segments, in accordance with the present invention, form a substantially water tight seal between locking channel segments. Snapped together locking channel segments therefore substantially eliminate loss of water through seepage and similar causes of water losses.
The advantages obtained because of the capability of snapping together and snapping apart a number of ditch liner sections also permit assembly of a series of interconnected ditch liner sections before installation of an assembled ditch liner assembly in a ditch. As used in this document, the terms xe2x80x9cditch liner section,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cliner section,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cliner,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csectionxe2x80x9d mean, without limitation, the components described in this document that may be removably connected to form the apparatus, method and system for transporting water in accordance with the present invention. The terms therefore include a ditch liner section, an inlet/outlet box or channel, a diversion section, an adaptor, and a splitter section as described and claimed in this document.
Another advantage of the present invention is its ability to transport water efficiently and at larger than customary flow rates, while reducing ditch insiltation, cleaning and maintenance, while significantly reducing water loss.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its capability to withstand climate and temperature changes, as well as puncture shear from domestic and wild animals.
Still another advantage of the present invention is its low cost of installation, particularly in comparison with traditional materials used to line earthen ditches such as concrete, metal, and PVC materials.
Another advantage of the present invention is its flexible capability to adapt to the contour and configuration of already extant generally meandering ditches and ditch interconnections, and to connect open ends of ditches that might otherwise be unconnectable.
Still another advantage of the present invention is its capability to inexpensively and readily divert flows of water in different directions as needed not only based on the course and courses of interconnected ditches, but also to efficiently deliver the water at the proper place for irrigation.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides unique apparatus and methods for interconnecting the sections of the liner system, which also contributes to reducing seepage, flow stoppage and other losses of water at the point of connection or joint between liner sections.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a transportable, flexible, and light weight ditch liner system that can be installed either in existing or newly constructed irrigation gravity flow ditches and laterals.
Another advantage of the present invention is that its light weight allows preassembly of a number of ditch liner sections before placement in the ditch.
Yet another advantage of the apparatus and method for transporting water through an earthen ditch is the capability to reroute selected ditch liner sections, and therefore the water that the selected ditch liner sections transport, through a wide range of changes in direction.
Another advantage of the present invention is to channel water into and from an assembly of ditch liner sections.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the capability to attach together dissimilar or incompatible ditch liner sections by use of an adaptor.
Another advantage of the system for transporting water through an earthen ditch is the capability of diverting water from the system to flow in a different direction.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is an apparatus and method for lining ditches, according to the present invention, which respectively are easy to use and to practice, and cost effective for their intended purposes.
These and other advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a plurality of ditch liner sections, preferably substantially corrugated, and preferably substantially made of polyethylene. Each liner section is designed to be assembled either by snapping together ends of the ditch liner sections, or by interposing an adaptor formed to snap together sections with incompatible locking channel segments as defined below. The terms xe2x80x9csnap together,xe2x80x9d and variations of those terms as used in this document, refer to the feature and capability of locking channel segment on the end of a liner section to lock together with a locking channel segment on another liner section to form a substantially leak-free seal, and to remain detachably connected during use. A sealant that does not bond with the material used to make the ditch liner sections, referred to as xe2x80x9cnonbonding,xe2x80x9d may also be included.
The apparatus, method and system for transporting water, in accordance with the present invention, also includes an inlet/outlet channel. The inlet/outlet channel is demountably engageable with at least one locking channel segment in at least one end of a liner section. The inlet/outlet channel is provided to make a smooth transition of water flow either from a water source into a ditch or from a ditch. In addition, a liner section in the form of a splitter section is provided. A splitter section permits rerouting the flow of water in different directions through a ditch lined with the apparatus of the present invention. A splitter also allows direction and redirection of water flow through one or more ditches despite a wide range of changes in water flow direction. Also, a diverter section is included for diverting water from one flow direction through the ditch to a point or area of application of the water.
An adaptor also is included. An adaptor may be used to connect incompatible liner sections. As used in this document, the term xe2x80x9cincompatible liner sectionsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cincompatible locking channel segmentsxe2x80x9d means that one or more locking channel segments when positioned for assembly does mate with the next locking channel segment on another liner section. The two incompatible locking channel segments may not be snappably engageable because both locking channel segments may be male locking channel segments, or both may be female locking channel segments. Incompatibility of locking channel segments may occur due to the configuration of a ditch or system of ditches, or because the combinations and permutations of various liner sections used to construct a system for transporting water through a ditch or system of ditches interposes incompatible locking channels. The problem of incompatible locking channel segments is solved in the present invention by use of an adaptor. The adaptor is formed to accommodate interconnection of incompatible locking channel segments.
The present invention, therefore, is useful for forming a system for transporting water through a ditch that substantially eliminates water seepage, is sufficiently lightweight to be easily assembled and placed into an earthen ditch, and may be disassembled for relocation, repair, or other purpose, yet remains fixed in the ditch during operation and use.
The foregoing has outlined broadly the more important features of the invention to better understand the detailed description which follows, and to better understand the contribution of the present invention to the art. Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in application to the details of construction, and to the arrangements of the components, provided in the following description or drawing figures. The invention is capable of other embodiments, and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, the phraseology and terminology employed in this disclosure are for purpose of description, and should not be regarded as limiting.
It will become apparent to one skilled in the art that the claimed subject matter as a whole, including the structure of the apparatus, and the cooperation of the elements of the apparatus, combine to result in a number of unexpected advantages and utilities. The advantages and objects of the present invention, and features of such an apparatus and method for lining a ditch, will become apparent to those skilled in the art when read in conjunction with the accompanying following description, drawing figures, and appended claims.
As those skilled in the art also will appreciate, the conception on which this disclosure is based readily may be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the purposes of the present invention. The claims, therefore, include such equivalent constructions to the extent the equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Further, the abstract associated with this disclosure is neither intended to define the invention, which is measured by the claims, nor intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.